Fake Girlfriend Monogatari
by Hanami Chocolachii
Summary: Lelaki yang baru kutemui tak sengaja karena suatu kecelakaan kecil, tiba-tiba saja mengaku sebagai pacarku didepan adiknya?Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?Aneh sekali.. Awalnya aku tak mau berurusan dengannya lagi, namun entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Itulah yang membuatku penasaran! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan adikmu itu? Pertentangan keluarga, 'kah?RnR Please
1. Chapter 1 : Saisho ni Atta (First Met)

Hi! Hi! Minna, Konbawaaa..~ Padahal aku aku author baru dan baru ngeupdate 1 fanfic tapi malah nggak dilanjutin, Gomennasaiii Sebenarnya waktu itu data fanficnya dihapus semua sama tetanggaku waktu main kesini, datanya udah banyak lagi T^T Dasaaar kau cumi-cumiii, kucincangg kauu! *^* *hawamembunuh#plak. Sebenarnya itu udh lama sih berbulan-bulan yg lalu, tapi tetep aja Chocolachii agak sedikit lupa sama alurnya walau udah dipikir-pikir terus, aku orangnya pelupa sihh =w=/plak. Hpntouni Gomennasaaii, kalau inget dilanjutin lagi kok Ayo kita baca cerita yang baru sajaaa..~ *w* /dilempar

Oke, segitu aja dari author tercinta ini ;w; /deush. Happy Readingg!

**Fake Girlfriend Monogatari  
><span>**

**.**

**.**

**© Yamaha Corp – Crypton Media Future – dll**

**.**

**.**

**Character : Miku H**

**.**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, de el el(?):v  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**OOC, Gaje, aneh, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa abal, dll**

**.**

**.**

"**Chocolachii Hanami"**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Like? Don't Flame!"**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah disambut dengan sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin menampakkan dirinya dari malam yang telah berlalu, hingga membuatnya bersembunyi dari balik bulan purnama nan indah yang menerangi kota Akibahara ini sepanjang malam yang terjadi kemarin. Gadis berambut hijau tosca ini memandang dengan wajah takjub dari jendela kamar miliknya yang terbuka sambil memperhatikan keindahan kota Akibahara di pagi hari ini dari Apartemen yang ia tinggali kira-kira berlantai jumlah 30 memperhatikan langit yang berawan dan cerah yang disinari pula oleh sinar matahari, lalu ia beralih pandang ke pohon tinggi di sebelah jendelanya yang mencapai ketinggian dari lantai 14 yang ia tinggali, dipohon yang tinggi dan lebat itu terdapat burung-burung berkicau dengan suara merdunya yang membuat gadis berambut hijau tosca itu asyik mendengarkannya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang cocok untuk nada suara kicauan itu dan jemarinya pun ikut asyik memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang sambil memutar-mutarkannya hingga ia puas

Burung-burung pun berhenti berkicauan dan bertebangan kembali ke tempat mereka berasal, meninggalkan gadis hijau tosca itu yang asalnya merasa seakan ditemani namun menyadarkannya bahwa ia hanya sendirian dan untuk seterusnya akan selalu sendirian. Ia pun berhenti menyanyi dan raut wajah mukanya berubah menjadi sedih lalu mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, tersadar bahwa di apartemen ini ia hanya sendiri. Tak tersadar Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya ."Ah.. kenapa aku menangis?"ucap gadis itu sambil memegang pipinya. "Tidak.. tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Miku adalah orang yang kuat!"sesegera ia menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi berjatuhan dan menghapus jejak air matanya lalu mencucinya di wastafel sehingga tak terlihat bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis.

Miku, Hatsune Miku adalah nama dari gadis tak beranggota keluarga itu. Keluarganya tewas pada saat Miku berumur 3 tahun dikarenakan kecelakaan tabrak lari yang merenggut 5 nyawa termasuk keluarganya yang terdiri dari kakak,ibu, dan ayahnya yang pada saat itu sedang berlibur ke Tokyo dome, yang sangat diinginkan Miku pada saat ia kecil, beruntungnya Hanya satu-satu diantara 5 orang yang tewas, miku berhasil terselamatkan karena dilindungi oleh kakaknya, saat itu, Miku selalu menyalahkan dirinya, seakan bahwa penyebab kecelakaan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berpikir jika dia tak memaksa pergi ke Tokyo Dome, maka tak akan terjadi seperti ini. Yang ia selalu inginkan dari dulu adalah berkumpul dengan seluruh keluarganya dan berbincang bincang lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti halnya dulu ketika Miku berumur 3 tahun, dia pun ingin sekali ada yang memperhatikannya dan menyambutnya pada saat ia pulang dan juga masih banyak lagi harapan miku yang ia selalu harapkan walau ia tahu bahwa usahanya hanya sia-sia jika selalu berharap seperti itu pada tuhan

Setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika ia kecil yang selalu menghantui gadis kecil itu hingga ia sudah kelas 2 SMP sekarang. Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya itu, dan segera memperhatikan jam yang berada di tangan mungilnya itu yang tertera pukul 07.30. "Oh, tidak!Sebentar lagi aku akan telat!"teriaknya dengan wajah kaget dan cemas seakan ketakutan. Karena tak mau membuang waktu, miku pun lansung mengambil tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah pintu. Di tempat penyimpanan sepatu, dia lansung memakai sepatunya cepat dan berlari ke arah luar pintu dan membantingnya."Aku berangkat!"Itulah yang ia ucapkan sebelum ke luar dari rumahnya, meskipun tahu tak akan ada yang menjawabnya namun ia selalu saja mengucapkannya berkali-kali setiap ia gadis itu dengan riangnya berlari menuju sekolahnya dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakannya tadi

Di sepanjang perjalanannya, gadis itu berlari sambil bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan dengan merdunya untuk mengusir kesedihan dan kebosanan yang ia alami saat terlalu asyik menyanyi dengan airphone yang sedari tadi ia pakai di telinganya untuk sekedar menghibur dirinya, tak sadar gadis ini menabrak seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang/yellow blonde yang diikat menjadi ponytail kecil dan memiliki mata biru sapphire yang memukau, membuat gadis ini kagum akan keindahan matanya. "Heii!Jangan menghalangi jalanku, kau menyebalkan!"Ucapnya dengan kesal, lalu gadis itu lansung sadar atas lamunannya, Miku pun segera bangun dari tubuh mungil pemuda itu yang tertimpa oleh Miku. "G-Gomen!Tadi, aku tak terlalu fokus memperhatikan jalan. Hontouni Gomennasai!"Ucap Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya, setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangannya. Isyarat pertanda bahwa ia ingin menolong pemuda itu bangun dari kejadian tertubruk tadi oleh Miku, namun pria itu menampar tangan miku seolah ia menolak pertolongan miku lalu beranjak bangkit dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu sendiri."Hei!.. kau.. kau.. shota dan manis sekali! Kau itu kelas 1 ya?Jangan-jangan kau memiliki sekolah yang sama denganku!terlihat dari seragam yang kau pakai itu sangat mirip denganku"Ujar miku dengan senyum tipisnya yang sangat manis. "Apa katamu?Aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!Kau sangat menyebalkan!"Jawab Pemuda itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. 'Ada apa dengannya?Kenapa yang dikatakannya hanya 'menyebalkan'?Padahal kan aku hanya bermaksud untuk menyapanya saja!Apa aku salah?'Ucap miku dalam benaknya sambil memanyunkan/menyunggingkan bibirnya yang sangat kecil.

"Ah!Len, tunggu aku!Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku?Apa salahku?"Teriak seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah miku dengan pemuda itu dengan jarak yang semakin dekat menghampiri mereka. Lalu, pemuda itu dan miku menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis itu secara bersamaan. Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, wajah,rambut, dan tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan pemuda ini!hanya saja, dia berjenis kelamin seorang gadis,berambut sebahu, dan memakai pita bunny diatas rambutnya yang sangat lucu. 'Kenapa terlihat begitu mirip dengan pemuda ini?Apa mereka ini adalah saudara kembar? pikir Miku sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Len!Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku dan mencintaiku sedikitpun?"Ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berlari mengejar pemuda ini. "A-apa?Mencintai?"Gumam Miku yang benar-benar bingung atas semua yang telah gadis itu ucapkan. 'Bukankah mereka keluarga?'itulah yang selalu ada di benak miku

"Sial!Kenapa harus terkejar!?"Gumam pemuda ini "Eh!?"Ucap miku kaget atas gumam len tadi "Sudah kubilang kan Rin, Aku tidak mencintaimu!dan tidak pernah sekalipun untuk mencintaimu!Jangan senang dulu karena ini perjodohan dari orangtua kita!Karena aku tidak akan menerima sekalipun atas pendapat atau perjodohan orang bodoh itu"Ucap Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan dingin, lalu ia sesegera menoleh ke arah miku dan berpikir sejenak dan lansung saja ia menggengam tangan mungil miku dan segera menariknya ke sebelahnya hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat "L-lagipula.. aku sudah punya pacar!ya, benar aku sudah pacar!"miku pun membeku 'A-apa?I-itu.. Itu.. maksudnya aku?'gumam miku dengan wajah memerah , sekejap terlihat rin mulai menampakkan tatapan kosong dengan mulut yang tebuka lebar seakan ia kaget dan tersakiti dari semua perkataan pemuda itu "Lihat!dia adalah pacarku!Bilang pada orangtua bodoh itu kalau aku sudah punya pacar dan biarkanlah aku hidup semauku!Dan juga kau, jangan pernah mengatur hidupku juga hanya karena kau adalah kakakku!"ucapnya lalu ia pun berbalik arah mulai menarik tangan miku dan membawanya lari menuju ke sekolah

"Hei!Tunggu sebentar!Apa yang kau maksud tadi?"Ucap miku ketika pemuda yang bernama "Len" itu masih menariknya dan membawanya berlari menjauh dari gadis itu dengan tujuan pergi ke sekolah mereka "Len, Kagamine Len.. itu namaku, mak-"Miku pun memukulnya sampai ia menjauh darinya dan Ucapan Len pun akhirnya terpotong dengan ucapan miku "Baka!Bukan itu maksudku!Aku tidak menanyakan namamu melainkan maksud ucapan yang kau katakan pada gadis itu!"Len pun berdiri dari asal terjatuhnya (Karena di pukul oleh miku tentunya! w)dd) ia ke suatu rumput rumput beserta tanah yang berada dibawah yang mereka pijak hingga membuat baju Pemuda bermata sapphire itu kotor. Ia pun menatap wajah gadis bermata hijau tosca itu dengan meremehkannya lalu tangannya berada di arah depan dadanya dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya karena kesal pada miku yang memotong apa yang dia ucapkan "Oi!Apa maksudmu?Justru kau yang bodoh!kau tahu?la-" "Haa?"ucap miku mulai memotong pembicaraannya lagi hingga membuat len pun makin membuatnya menanggap miku itu adalah gadis menyebalkan "Berisik!Gadis bodoh kau hanya menyusahkan saja, kenapa aku mempunyai ide sebodoh itu sih tadi?"Len pun sweetdrop dengan memegang tangannya ke arah dahinya dan mulai memalingkan matanya dari miku "Hee?A-apa maksudmu!?Lalu.. lalu.. jika sedang berbicara denganku cobalah untuk tidak memalingkan matamu!Itu tidak sopan, bodoh!" "Soalnya kamu sih-"Ucap len ketika mau membalas ucapan miku, namun mungkin hari ini adalah nasib sial bagi len karena dari kejauhan ia melihat rin berlari dengan menutupi wajahnya. Sesegera ia menarik miku dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Rin POV

"L-lagipula.. aku sudah punya pacar!ya, benar aku sudah pacar!" Ucap len yang dengan segera menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis bermata hijau tosca itu,muka gadis itu pun mulai memerah ketika len mengatakan itu dan menggenggam tangannya 'Eh!?'itulah hanya respon dariku walaupun hanya dalam benakku. Jujur saja, aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang ia katakan dan tanpa sadar pun mataku memulai menatap len beserta gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut terbuka lebar 'Apa jangan-jangan dia..!?' "Lihat!dia adalah pacarku!Bilang pada orangtua bodoh itu kalau aku sudah punya pacar dan biarkanlah aku hidup semauku!Dan juga kau, jangan pernah mengatur hidupku juga hanya karena kau adalah kakakku!"ucapnya lalu ia pun berbalik arah mulai menarik tangan mungil gadis itu dan membawanya lari menuju ke sekolah

"L-Len!?K-kenapa?"tak tersadar bulir-bulir air mataku mulai berjatuhan ketika menatap ke arah punggung len yang mulai menjauh bersama gadis itu dan karena tidak mau terlihat oleh oranglain akupun menyembunyikan mataku di balik rambutku lalu aku pun berjalan menuju taman tempat aku dan len dahulu menghabiskan waktu bersama sewaktu kecil, terlihat disana tidak ada satupun orang dan akupun mulai menaikki ayunan sambil masih menyembunyikan wajahku "Kau bodoh!Bukankah dahulu kau mencintaiku?Bahkan kau bersumpah untuk selalu bersamaku dan mencintaiku selamanya!"Teriakku'P-padahal aku sudah sangat senang ketika orangtua kita menjodohkan kita untuk menjadi pasangan, t-tapi setelah itu kenapa kau berubah?Ini sangat tidak adil, len!' ucapku dalam hatiku sambil menguatkan pegangan di ayunan itu "Ti.. tidak bisa dibiarkan!Len adalah milikku, siapapun kau yang menjadi pacar len.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu!"Ucapku mulai meghapus air mataku dengan tangan yang masih kukepalkan dan aku pun mulai bangkit dan bergegas dengan berlari menuju ke sekolah yang masih menyembunyikan wajahku

Normal POV

Len pun menarik miku dan bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan posisi len yang merangkul tubuh miku dari belakang "Heii.. Apa yang-?!"Ucap miku terpotong karena dengan sesegera len menutup mulut miku "Diamlah sebentar.."Bisik Len kepada miku 'Bagaimana mau diam dengan posisi seperti ini?Dia benar benar bodoh!' ucap miku dalam benaknya dengan muka yang memerah, lalu miku tersadar alasan len melakukan itu padanya karena terlihat rin yang melintas dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh rambutnya, setelah rin terlihat sudah menjauh len lansung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut miku dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya terhadap miku "Kau.. melakukan itu karena ingin menyembunyikan dirimu dari gadis yang tadi kau sebut rin, kan? Tapi kenapa?" Ucap gadis bermata hijau tosca itu yang tiba tiba melintas keluar dari mulutnya "Haa?Apa sih maksudmu?Maksudmu kamu itu cemburu, heh?"Ucap len dengan tatapan bingung "Bukan itu!Coba ceritakan padaku sekarang, apa yang selama ini terjadi antara dirimu dan kakakmu itu!Jelaskanlah, karena kau adalah salah satunya yang membuatku terlibat!"Ucap miku yang mendekat pada len bahkan pada wajahnya dan menatap mata sapphire itu dengat lekat-lekat "A-apa sih?"Ucap len sambil memalingkan matanya dan sesegera berbalik arah "Itu.. itu bukan urusanmu"ucapnya dingin dan segera pergi menjauh dari miku "A-apa maksud dari semua ini?"Mata miku menatap lekat lekat arah punggung len yang mulai menjauh..

Yoshhaa! Akhirnya Chapter 1 beres juga *w* Maaf, kalau membosankan, Chocolachii memang tak sempurna ;A; Kalau tidak keberatan Review and Add to Favorite, pleasee! Jangan lupa kritik dan saran juga yaa, Arigatouu.. Ciao~ 'v')/


	2. Chapter 2 : Nigai Kako Refrain

Konbawa/Konichiwa/Ohayouu! Apa Kabar Minna? Tetap bersama Chocolachii disini ! Hohoho..~ *alapembawaberita#jder XD.

Gomenne.. Updatenya agak lelet soalnya Chocolachii sibuk, banyak tugas yang menumpuk, huhuhu :'v Begini nasib, para kelas 9. Syalalala..~ *bergalauria :'v /jder  
>"Okeee! Jangan pedulikan Author nan gaje itu, Selamaatt Membacaaa!~<p>

**Fake Girlfriend Monogatari  
><span>**

**.**

**.**

**© Yamaha Corp – Crypton Media Future – dll**

**.**

**.**

**Character : Miku H **

**.**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, de el el(?):v**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**OOC, Gaje, aneh, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa abal, dll**

**.**

**.**

"**Chocolachii Hanami"**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Like? Don't Flame!"**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : "苦い過去リフレイン (Nigai Kako Refrain) - The Bitter Past Refrain (Masa lalu Pahit yang berulang)

Miku P.O.V.

"Itu.. itu bukan urusanmu"ucap lelaki bermata shappire itu dingin dan segera pergi menjauh dari miku "A-apa maksud dari semua ini?"Mataku menatap lekat lekat arah punggung len yang mulai menjauh. Kenapa dia begitu dingin padaku setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Benar-benar orang yang tak bisa dimengerti! Tetapi.. kenapa, rasanya mata dingin itu seperti tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam? Aku tak mengerti masalah apa yang tengah ia hadapi, tapi kenapa rasanya aku tak mau membiarkan begitu saja? Aneh.. Di Pagi hari itu, Len meninggalku di tengah jalan ketika secara tak sengaja aku berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya karena suatu kecelakaan kecil, yah.. walau akupun tak begitu mengerti. Sikapnya yang tak masuk akal itu membingungkanku hingga membuatku kepikiran sampai saat ini, saat di kelas pun aku tak bisa fokus sama sekali terhadap materi mata pelajaran yang dibawakan Sensei hari ini.

"Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa aku pacarnya ya?" gumamku tanpa kusadari sambil menarik nafas berat. "Eh? Apa? Miku sudah punya pacar!?"Sahut gadis berambut hijau pendek yang mulai mengagetkanku hingga membuat lamunanku buyar. "Gu-Gumi! Apa-apaan sih kau? Jangan mengagetkanku begitu saja!"Jawabku padanya sambil mendengus. Dia hanya terlihat geli melihatku terkaget-kaget seperti ini, Seperti yang aku ucapkan tadi, dia adalah Gumi, satu-satunya sahabatku yang kupercaya di sekolah ini. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap harinya dengan lelucon yang ia lontarkan. Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa untuk sekian lamanya aku tak bisa berterus terang tentang kejadian masa laluku yang menimpa diriku ini, hingga membuat diriku selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku bahagia dan menutupi kesedihanku karena aku tak mau mengkhawatikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku terutama Gumi, adalah salah satu sahabat yang selalu aku repotkan. Aku tak mau lagi membuatnya sedih atau khawatir lagi, karena hal ini begitu pahit hingga sebenarnya sangat mengusik psikologisku "Ha.. Ha.. ! Maaf, Maaf! Jadi, bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku!" Ujar Gumi bersemangat menungguku menceritakan hal menarik yang telah terjadi padaku, aku hanya memalingkan mukaku "A-apa maksudmu?" kataku seolah tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud "Ayolah, Miku! Katakan saja terus terang, kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dariku! Atau tidak, aku akan membesar-besarkan hal ini dan mengatakan pada teman sekelas bahwa miku setelah sekian lamanya telah mendapatkan pacar ! Bagaimana ?" Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya padaku, aku hanya menarik nafas beratku "Kau ini mengancam, heh ?" Gumi pun tertawa melihat reaksiku, dia tetap saja memaksaku untuk menceritakannya. Untung saja bel istirahat telah berbunyi, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan lansung segera pergi keluar dari kelas dengan alasan perutku sudah tak tahan untuk menahan lapar, Gumi hanya tertawa.

Ketika aku berlari, aku terus saja menatap ke arah belakang untuk memastikan Gumi tak mengejarku dan tak sengaja aku menubruk seseorang, lalu kami pun jatuh bersama. Aku terlonjak ketika melihat siapa yang telah kutabrak, ternyata gadis mungil yang kutemui di pagi hari tadi. Setelah ia sadar aku yang telah menubruknya, dia memincingkan matanya padaku. Karena merasa bersalah aku pun lansung bangkit dan berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhku berkali-kali "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Hontouni Gomenasaii!" Ujarku, tetapi dia tetap menatap sinis padaku seakan aku adalah sesuatu objek yang paling ia benci dan sangat memuakkan. Aku menjadi semakin bersalah padanya "Maaf.. Apa kau terluka?" ketika aku mencoba memeriksa apakah dia terluka atau tidak, seketika itu dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar "Jangan sentuh aku !" Tukas Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu sambil tetap melemparkan tatapan sinis padaku, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkanku di tengah koridor tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku mulai memegang salah satu tanganku yang ia tepis dengan tanganku yang satunya lagi. Tanganku merah sekali, walau menit demi menit telah berlalu rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Dia menampar tanganku dengan sangat keras sampai berbekas, tenaga yang ia miliki lebih besar dibanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Aku masih terdiam di tempatku, wajah gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. 'Apa itu begitu sakit? Apa tubuhnya memar?' Masih saja aku memikirkannya, aku terus saja merasa bersalah. 'Jika dia tak terluka parah, dia pasti tak akan bersikap dan menatapku seperti ini, 'kan?'. Dibandingkan dengan luka tanganku, aku masih saja mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku "Hei, mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ? Kau menghalangi jalan.." Ujarnya membuat lamunanku buyar, aku tersentak kaget "K-kau!" Teriakku kaget. Seseorang yang menepuk pundakku tadi ternyata pemuda yang kutemui tadi pagi, Kagamine Len. 'Kenapa aku bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang baru kutemui di pagi hari? Ini 'kan baru saja sehari (=w=)a'. Aku menatapnya kesal "Hei! Jangan mengagetkanku tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Ucapku tetapi dia tak mengubrisku sama sekali, dia hanya menatap lengan kananku yang memerah karena ditepis oleh Rin lalu mendadak memegang lenganku. "Apa boleh buat.."/span span style="color: #4f81bd;"Len pun menarik nafas panjang, namun aku menatap bingung padanya, tak mengerti. Seketika aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri, apa maksud dari yang ia katakan dia justru menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat "Heii!" Ucapku protes namun lagi-lagi aku tak digubris olehnya, akhirnya aku hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya lagipula dia memiliki tenaga yang kuat sekali untuk menarik lenganku hingga aku tak bisa melepaskannya walau sudah kucoba beberapa kali. Ketika aku sedang asyik melamun tiba-tiba Len menghentikan langkahnya membuatku menubruki tubuhnya pelan, aku meringgis. Tadinya aku ingin segera protes padanya, namun niatku terurungkan setelah melihat ruangan dengan papan putih kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan itu di depan mataku, tertuliskan UKS. Ya, itu adalah ruang UKS. Aku pun mulai mengerutkan keningku "Hei! Kenapa kau-" ucapanku terpotong karena dia mulai menarik tanganku kembali dan membawaku masuk kedalam, aku menatapnya sebal "Tunggu! Apa-apaan kau ini!? Tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan membawaku kesini! " Teriakku kesal, aku pun mulai menepis tangannya yang memegang lenganku dengan erat sedari tadi. Walau tanganku masih terasa sakit, aku tetap menepisnya sebab aku telah benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya. Namun dia justru tetap dalam pendiriannya dengan terus mengacuhkanku, dia tak mempedulikan setiap apa yang kukatakan dan sibuk mengurusi apa yang dia ingin lakukan sekarang. Kulihat, dia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci yang tersedia di ruang UKS tersebut. Di waktu dia sibuk mencari-cari hal yang tak kuketahui, ruangan UKS itu ternyata sepi sekali, tempat berbaring yang digunakan untuk berbaring orang yang sakit tesusun dengan sangat rapi seperti belum seorangpun yang telah menyentuhnya, Guru yang seharusnya berjaga di ruangan ini tak terlihat jejaknya sekalipun. Matahari yang menyorot ke arah jendela yang berada pada UKS pun menambahkan kesan hangat selain sepi yang terus menghampiri UKS ini. Baru pertama kali ini aku kemari, karena sebelumnya aku jarang sekali terluka ataupun sakit. Sekalipun sakit, biasanya aku tak masuk sekolah. Padahal ruangan ini begitu hangat, dan juga merupakan salah satu tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri, fasilitasnya pun sangat memadai. Tetapi kenapa siswa di sekolah ini sepertinya jarang kemari?

Di waktu aku terfokuskan pada pikiranku sendiri sambil terus mengitari ruangan UKS ini. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Len telah memanggilku beberapa kali sampai dia mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku namun aku tetap tak menyadarinya. Akhirnya dia mulai mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya dan akupun terlonjak kaget kembali "HAH?! EH!? NANDESU!? NANDESU!? APA UFO TELAH MENDARAT!?" mukaku mulai panik dan tak henti-hentinya melihat kesana-kemari. Setelah sadar, kami saling bertatapan dalam diam, dia kaget dengan reaksiku (. _ .). . . Suasana canggung pun mulai menyeruak di antara kami. Karena tak kuat menahannya dia pun akhirnya tertawa lebar melihat reaksiku yang sangat memalukan ini, mukaku mulai memerah bak buah strawberry yang sudah matang, mukaku sangat panas. Baru kali ini seorang lelaki melihat tingkahku seperti ini, biasanya hanya teman-temanku lah yang melihat reaksiku seperti ini setelah diriku melamun. Aku selalu melakukannya, setelah melamun aku pasti mengatakan hal memalukan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan apa yang lawan bicaraku katakan. Ini benar-benar memalukan, tetapi dia terus saja tertawa "Pffft.. Hobimu itu memang benar-benar melamun ya?" Ucapnya masih diselubungi oleh ketawanya yang tak henti-henti, sangat membuatku kesal. Aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku dan beranjak pergi tetapi dia berhasil menarik lenganku hingga membuat langkahku terhenti lalu menarikku ke arahnya. "Ahaha.. Maaf-maaf, habis tingkahmu ini manis sekali" ujarnya dengan santai, mukaku kembali memerah ditambah dengan jarakku dengannya tanpa dia sadari sangat dekat, hanya terbatas beberapa inci saja. Membuatku tak bisa berkutak-katik lagi terhadapnya. Terlihat berberapa perban dan antibiotik di atas meja kecil di sebelah kami yang sepertinya telah ia cari daritadi. Dia pun meraih antibiotik untuk mengobati lukaku ini, aku meringgis pelan ketika ia mengenai antibiotik itu ke arah kulitku yang memerah. Setelah itu diambilnya sebuah perban berwarna putih yang tersedia di atas meja kecil tersebut dan mulailah ia membaluti lenganku dengan telaten dan sangat lembut.

"Detik jam dalam UKS itu terus terdengar seperti saling mengejar satu sama lain ditambah dengan suara dalam tubuhku ini yang sangat berisik di dalam keheningan ini. Jantung itu terus berdetak seperti mengejar detik-detik jam yang berlansung secara bersamaan. Rasanya sama sekali tak nyaman, apalagi ditambah dengan suasana canggung ini. Waktu terasa berlangsung sangat lama sekali. Dia tetap membaluti lukaku, tenang sekali seperti hanya aku saja yang merasakan perasaan gelisah seperti ini. 'Aku benar-benar tak memahaminya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasanya aku jadi ingin menghilang dari hadapannya sekarang juga!' teriakku dalam batinku. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan suasana ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu "Ke-kenapa kau menolongku?" Ucapku gugup, Len hanya menatapku sekilas lalu melanjutkan membalut lenganku kembali. Dia menarik nafas panjangnya kembali "Kenapa? Mungkin bisa dibilang permintaan maaf, karena telah membuatmu terlibat"Jawabnya malas, entah mengapa sepertinya dia tak mau membicarakan hal ini. Sudah terlihat dari ekspresinya, dia sama sekali tidak mau jika aku bertanya lebih tentang ini. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di pagi hari tadi. Akhirnya, aku memaksa diriku sendiri untuk tetap mengunci mulutku, walau banyak hal yang terlintas di pikiranku yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Aku tertunduk lesu, sepertinya aku telah mengakibatkan banyak masalah terhadapnya dan juga gadis itu. Tak tersadar, Len pun telah selesai membalut lenganku namun aku kembali masuk ke dalam pikiranku sendiri, melihat mukaku yang lesu Len pun beranjak pergi keluar dari UKS ini tanpa pamit dahulu dariku. Blamm.. Bunyi dari pintu UKS itu yang tertutup, aku mulai tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata.. dia telah meninggalku sendiri sekarang..  
>Kejadian 5 tahun lalu terbayang di pikiranku kembali, setelah kejadian itu Lukanee-chan yang bertetangga dengan kami ikut sedih. Ia terus mengurung dirinya di kamar dan selalu menangis tanpa henti-hentinya, Lukanee-chan sangat menyukai Mikuo-nii sejak kami berpindah ke Tokyo. Maka dari itulah ia sangat benci padaku. Setiap kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku "Dasar pembunuh! Karena kau, Mikuo sekarang telah meninggal! Kalau saja kau tak memaksa untuk pergi ke TokyoDome pasti tak akan terjadi hal seperti ini! Hanya karena kau anak kecil, kau sangat dimanjakan ! Padahal Mikuo tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orangtuamu yang brengsek itu! Kenapa tak kau saja dengan orangtuamu yang mati!?" Ucapnya terus meluapkan emosinya yang telah ia tahan selama ini. Semenjak itu aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa Mikuo-nii selalu dituntut oleh kedua orangtuaku untuk terus belajar dan harus selalu mendapat nilai yang sempurna untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahku sebagai Dokter pusat terkenal di Tokyo, karena bimbingannya selalu keras dan terkadang, aku pernah melihatnya.. ketika orangtuaku menampar dan memukuli Mikuo-nii hanya karena mendapat nilai 87, menurut mereka itu bukanlah nilai sempurna yang sesungguhnya, harga diri orangtuaku sangat tinggi hingga sangat keras dalam bidang pelajaran. Mereka selalu melakukannya di malam hari di waktu jam tidurku telah tiba sehingga aku tak mengetahuinya, berkat itu semua psikologis dari Mikuo-nii terganggu, dia selalu mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya tetapi selalu saja gagal. Aku yang bodoh ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya dapat memperhatikan serta menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Setelah ayah, ibu, dan Mikuo-nii dimakamkan terkuak sudah apa yang telah orangtuaku lakukan pada Mikuo-nii dan pada akhirnya mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang keluarga kami. Karena tak tahan, aku mengambil semua uang warisan dari orangtuaku dan pindah ke kota prefektur Akibahara. Aku melarikan diri lagi, walau begitu tetap saja kesalahan ini terus membayang-bayangiku. Aku memendam dan memikul hal ini sendirian, tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya.. Karena itu, aku sangat takut untuk melakukan kesalahan, aku takut terdapat perasaan menyesal dan tak dapat menebus kesalahan itu seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.. Aku.. benar-benar takut..<p>

Tak tersadar bulir-bulir bening dari iris mataku terjatuh di pipiku, pipiku basah sekarang. Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah, untuk menanggung ini semua. Aku tak tahan lagi.. Kulipat kedua tanganku di atas meja kecil sebelahku dan mulai membenamkan wajahku di lipatan kedua tanganku. Walau sudah kubenamkan, tetapi tetap saja bulir-bulir bening itu tak berhenti keluar membuat pelupukku sangat basah. 'Kenapa? Selalu saja begini, ketika aku tersadar hanya seorang diri. Selalu saja aku teringat kembali.. Kenapa!? Kenapa kejadian itu terus mengejarku!? Kamisama tolonglah.. Aku sudah lelah!' batinku setengah berteriak. Aku terisak-isak di ruang UKS sendirian dan tak menyadari pintu ruang UKS itu terbuka kembali menandakan masuknya seseorang ke dalam ruangan ini, melihatku yang tengah terisak.

**To Be Continued**

Sekian dan terima kasih :'v Gomenne, kalau ceritanya tidak menarik ;w; Ah, ya hampir lupa, Arigatou buat Fuyukaze Mahou dan Devy Kagene atas reviewnya!Kaliann benar-benar membantukuu! *w* Tetap ikutii fanfickuu yaa dan juga para readers laiin! X3 /plak

Kalau tidak keberatan Review and Add to Favorite, pleasee! Jangan lupa kritik dan saran juga yaa, Arigatouu.. Jaa matta Ashitaa! ^^


End file.
